To Finally be loved
by Advanced-ZeroX
Summary: Naruto always wore a mask to hide his true self, but when he gets the chance to be himself he finally get's his chance to fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

I'm back with this amazng story it is a Redux of my Harry Potter/Naruto story and i really, REALLY want you all to like it so HERE WE GO!

DISCLAIMOR: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR NARUTO

It was a bright day in the village known as Konoha, it was the literal picture of a perfect day the birds were singing there was not even a cloud in the sky. But it was not a happy day for one person and that person was Naruto Uzumaki, who happenes to be our hero.

You may be wondering why he was not having a good day, you see today was his birthday October 10th and there would be a festible but the Genin exams in Suna were going on and because of that he was not able to celebrat ehis 14th birthday with anybody.

The exams were going to be held in Konoha this year if your wondering but the current KazeKage wanted the exams at his village because the economy was dropping rapidly so he made a trade, His village gets the Chunin exams and Konoha gets the less viewed Jonin exams.

Now your wondering why Naruto isn't at the exams thats because his team left without him. In Konoha it's demanded that a team be a squad of three genin but suna only reqires one. And our favorite blonde wasn't the most liked genin so his team packed there bags and left him.

And now we get to the reason he wasn't liked and that is very simple to answer. Fifteen years ago a catastrophe happned his village was attacked by the Biju known as the Kyubi no Kistune. A Biju is a monster of nearly infenite amount of chackra. The tails go from one to nine each stronger than the last, however there is ne even stronger than even them the Jubi...

But we will save that for another time. Now you see the 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze knew he coudnt kill the monster so he made a choice that made him hate himself to his very core. He sealed the Kyubi into Naruto, into his own son... Now no one knew of that little fact but, Minato had one wish for his village and that was to have Naruto seen as a hero but the village scorned him and ignored him.

So here he was siting in the Hokage's office with the Hokage himself drinking some fine wine and reading a book that was in french. Naruto himself did not know why he felt such a connection to the language but he loved it and only a select few people knew the reason why. The funny the was is if anyone from his year saw him reading what he was reading, drinking wine, and even the clothes he was wearing which were a blue turtle neck and blue pants that complemented his eyes.

Remembered how I said he was in the Hokage's office? well you should because I never said Naruto was alone as he Hokage himself Hiruzen Sarutobi was there aswel, reading much like Naruto but, it was a more... Mature novel.

Hiruzen looked at the young man he called his grandson, Naruto when his team was here that was, is an idiot who was loud and wore a blinding orange jump suit that said 'HEY COME KILL ME' and when Naruto was near his other classmates he even more obnoxious. But when it was just Himself, Iruka, Anko, Ibiki, and the Ichiraku family (When his so-called team-mates wernt with him.) He was a timid soft spoken boy who could make any girl blush. It also helped Naruto knew the language of love.

Naruto didnt just wear different clothes when it was just him and his precious people he even chages his hair. Naruto normaly puts a mild genjutsu that makes his hair more spikey and short, it also made his face more rounded. But with the the genjutsu off his hair was slightly longer more spikey in the front and had two thin strip of hair that framed his face which bacame more anguar. (A/N: Think Hinata's but spiked in the front aswel as the back but its his normal spikes if that makes any sense.)

So in a way everyone in his year leaving was a good thing because he could be himself and not behind a mask. But Hiruzen could see the sadness on Naruto's face so he had a thought a crazy thought that in the end would have Naruto out of the elemental countrys forever and into, hopefuly, happyness. "Naruto I have a mission for you..." Naruto looked up at his grandfather figure and tilted his head, if Hiruzen's wife was still alive and with them Naruto would have been chocked out by the hug she would have given him.

"What mission grand-p re?" Naruto said mixing some french into his words which Hiruzen gave a small chuckle at. "A mission that will be a long term one, Ive told you of your father Naruto but, I want to tell you of your mother." Naruto's widened at the staement, Hiruzen told him of his father when he was younger and when asked about his mother the old man said it wasen't his liberty to say. "Why now grand-p re, and why about the mission?" Hiruzen sighd and continued, "You need to know about your mother for you get this mission, every one of the five nations wants it because it opens up first impresions to the workd outside of us and i want a nice soft spoken caring person to set an example."

Naruto nodded but, "What does knowing my mother help with zis- i mean This..." Let it be known Naruto knows three languages, Japanese, english, and french. While the first two were needed for there line of work sinse those two were the most spoken in the Elemental countrys. But Naruto leaned French first, Japanese second, and English third. Lets just say the English part was kicking his ass since it was the one he was less versed in. It did give his loved ones a good laugh when he would be talking in english and start to say 'Zat' in the steed of 'That' and 'Ze' instead of 'The' Naruto himself did not find it so funny but everyone else did, and he also had the habit of rambling into French when excited... yep it was a real joy on the few missions with his team mates that he enjoyed, and then there was that one joint with teams eight and ten... Joy.

"Well Naruto your mother first off was Kushina Uzumaki and she was from France and before you say anything she had her name translated to Japanese it was originaly Peigne Tourbillon-" Hiruzen was cut off at Naruto's giggling his mothers name was very funny. "I-i'm sorry grand-p re but my mothers name is just to funny!" Naruto eas laughing very hard. "You really want to go there, Fish-Cake?" Hiruzen grinned when Naruto scowled and growled, "You know it means Maelstrom." Hiruzen just chuckled and continued, "As i was saying your mother was something that rivals us Shinobi, she was a witch and not just an ordinary witch she was a Veela." Naruto had his mouth hanging at this point he knew of course that witches and wizards were real a spec op mission by stone figered by that out but a Veela was a magical being that was ninty-nine percent female and one percent male infact there was only one male Veela at a time in a span of about a hundred years. And they were the most beautiful people but there was a curse of being one was a curse sense they were looked at like meat.

"So im lead to believe I am a Veela?!" Naruto exclaimed. "wee, wee." Hiruzen said and Naruto deadpanned at him "Oui you mean?" Hiruzen grinned with a shepish face, Naruto the master of French pronunciation! "Anyway Naruto our Damiyo got this mission because I asked him to, listen becaue Suna is losing jobs ands needs to look strong there chunin exams will last three monthes so i got the idea that if we can get you outside while all of this is going on you can be happy and be able to be yourself for more than a third of a year." Naruto's eyes watered and he nodded and smiled as he hugged his grandfather.

It was about 3 hours after when Hiruzen took Naruto to the Damiyo via shunshin and accepted the mission. Naruto looked confused when they reached a... old kunai? Hiruzen told Naruto to hold onto it on the count of three and well he did, but he didnt expect himself to be spun at the speed of light then fall in a crunch and hear yelling of some sort? Naruto looked around and noticed there was people after people that were dressed in robes and hats of green and red and there were tents EVERYWERE. Naruto looked at Hiruzen who shoved a bag in his hands and told him to creat a kage bunshin and make it hend into a changing room. "Why grand-p re? and were are we you said we had to meet the mission client! Not at a quittage game!" Hiruzen chuckled agian and just told him to do it and Naruto did, somberly.

When both of them were robed up they continued into the grounds as Hiruzen lead them to a huge arena and both of them climed the stares and Naruto was in awe of what he saw. People on brooms flying, lighting firees with wands, little mini-figures of what he presumed was the players of each team. When both he and Hiruzen got to the top of the stands into a box that said v.I.P it was a littled crowded but the moment he entered the room his eyes zoomed onto the face of a girl who looked only about a year older than him and she blew him away, A perfect face blue eyes that were a shade lighter than his Sapphire ones and silky silver-blonde hair that reached her heart shaped butt her figure was akin to an hour glass curvy in all the right places her bust a budding C-cup but the thing he noticed the most was her pink lips they looked so soft he just wanted to kiss her... He shook his head. Naruto noticed she was wearing Green robes and he smiled softly at her and in turn her eyes widened when she saw his eyes only leave hers when he saw her fully. Maybe this boy would be defrent than what other boys gave her but then she noticed him his soft yet strong face his Sapphire eyes the way the robes fit him perfectly... now if only he spoke french.

Naruto noticed others in the room finaly a little girl that looked alot like the first girl and he smiled at her softly which made her blush a bright red and his behind a woman who looked like the first two just older most likely the twos mother then he saw a man who looked looked like there father from the way he had his hands on the older womans waist who smiled brightly at the little girl who was now hiding behind his legs. Naruto could only whisper one word as he gazed at the girl who was only a year older than himself "Beau." (The french way to say Beautiful btw)

The girl gasped and smiled he blushed but was shaken out as he noticed other people one was a dark raven haired boy with green eyes with a scar on his foreheadhe to was wearing green robes and he smiled at Naruto with the same expression Naruto could tell he would get along with this boy very well, The next was a red haird boy who made him disgusted at the way he was stairing at the older girl. Every woman whould be treated like a queen in his opinion and the way he was looking at her like a trophy was just disgusting. The next was a girl with bushy red-ish hair that was looking at the red haird boy with a angry face and then face palmed, he looked over to see two older boys who must have been twins talking to each other excitedly. "Naruto our client is the older man i'll speak with him, go introduce yourself." Hiruzen said as he walked over to an older man he hadnt had noticed.

Naruto walked over to the group of kids who were talking and they stoped when he smiled timidly at them and raised his hand to the green eyes boy, "Ello- I mean hello. My name iz Naruto Uzumaki." The silver-haired girl giggled and it sounded like a soft melody to him and the red haird boy gave a very rude scoff and said, "What kind of accent is that you bloke." He laughed at his own joke but the others didn't and the red-ish haird girl hit him on the head and he gave a glare but he sstoped when the green eyed boy glared at him and he spoke under his breath and walked away. "I'm so sorry for him he has been acting like a prat alld ay my name is Hermione Granger." The red-ish girl said as Naruto smiled and shook her hand the green eyed boy smiled and introduced himself aswel, "Hello my name is Harry Poter nice to meet you." Naruto smiled and shook his hand which made harry smile broden when Naruto's eyes didnt flick up to his scar. Finaly the silver haird girl introduced herself, "'Ello my name is Fleur Delacour eet iz name to meet you and ze little girl you saw was my little sister Gabbrial." She smiled at him and he smiled hugely, She knew french aswel! he was so happy he started talking fast in french which Fleur responded to just as fast as the two talked Harry and Hermione sweat dropped.

After a few minutes they switched back to english and blushed. "So Naruto thats a uniqe name are you from Japan?" Harry asked and Naruto sweet a little bit and looked at Hiruzen who smiled and nodded. "Um Eet-IT! is Japanese but i'm not from japan." When Naruto said this they were confused even the red-haird boy who Harry told him his name was Ron, more like moron to him. "I'm from the elemental countrys they are in The middle of the Bermuda Triangle." Once he aid this Hermione started to ask him bout it but the question of how he knew french came up and he confessed, "My mother was from France and she was a Veela making me one..." Just then everyone got quiet when he said this and he got mixed reaction some of the random wizards just glared at him but Harry glared back making them shift away Fleur had a smile that was about to split her face and Hermione blushed when she got a real look at him. Naruto looked at them with a confused face, Why did that man glare at him? And why was Fleur grinning like that?

Fleur broke the scilence as she looked twords her mother who nodded and smiled, then suddenly Fleur looked so much more stunning to him like something hit him... wait did that mean! "Your a Veela too?" Fleur nodded excitedly as they again sliped into French again.

Just then the old man Hiruzen was talking to put his wand onto his neck and then announced the match was about to begin, and begin it did each side was fighting with a vigor that Naruto had never sen then suddenly after three hours the Golden snitch was caught by the Bulgarian seecker Viktor Krum but the Irish still lead by ten pints giving them the victoty. As everyone was piling out of the stadium Naruto relised he didn't know what to do but that was untill Hiruzen came up to him, "O.K. Naruto I have made arrangements with Weasly-san and he will let you stay at his tent and after that well it's going to be a suprise." Hiruzen smiled at Naruto who smiled back they huged and Hiruzen left as Naruto fallowed Harry to there tent were Naruto fell asleep early it was a nice sleep until he heard yelling he jumped up to see red flames as he jumped out of the tent he saw people running every which way he quickly using chackra jumped around trying to see the ones responsible when he heard a screem which he instantly recognized as Fleur and Gabbrials' he quckly ran over to them to see a few men and one was grabbing at Fleur's night dress with a revolting look in his eyes then suddenlly Naruto snapped and he threw a at the man impailing him in the eye he screamed and in a sudden flash of blue Naruto was standing between the men and Fleur and her sister.

"Close your eyes..." Naruto whispered as he took out two kunai that happened to be tri-pronged kunai as the girls did as they were told they heard men screaming then it was quiet as the opened there eyes to see Naruto standing above them blood on his robes as he looked Fleur in the eyes he just whispered, "Are you O.K.?" Fleur nodded as he helped the two up Gabbrial clung to him and his eyes sophtened as he hoisted her up hugging her. he took one arm and wrapped it around Fleuras he lead them away...

AND CUT THAT WAS A RUSH OVER 4 HOURS OF WRITING I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS BECAUSE IM STOKED FOR IT! XD REMEMBER EVERY REVIEW HELP AND AT 5 REVIEWS ILL WRITE CHAPTER 2! SO ILL SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for reviewing this story and I will be sure to update this regulary, but do not expect any updates until after the 18th I am going to a church camp on the 13th of the month this chapter was posted.

When Naruto woke up he noticed he was on a very comfortable bed. He shook his head as he went through what he did after he had saved Fleur and Gabbrial.

(FLASHBACK)

Naruto had just saved Fleur and Gabbrial and now he was taking them to the safe zone that was set up after all the chaos had started. Naruto gently sat Fleur in a chair while trying to do the same for Gabbrial but the small Veela seemed reluctent to do so as she was shaking.

Naruto sighd and sat down with Gabbrial in his lap while putting an arm around Fleur, he was very concerned for his new friend all she did was put put her head on his shoulder rambling about not going away. Naruto noticed Fleur's parents make a beeline for them as he stood up and handed Gabbrial to her mother Apolline (The names are credit to the story His Angel please check it out I am in love with that story.)

Fleurs' father, Dominic, Gently drew Fleu into a hug. Naruti whatched as the family was reunited and he had some tears in his eyes... maybe he will have a family like that... one day. But suddenly Naruto was drawn into a hug by Apolline who was kissing his cheeks saying thank you over and over again while Dominic nodded at him and whispered a thanks.

(FLASHBACK OVER)

Naruto sighed and sat up on the bed he was at the Delacour's mansion after the hole fiasco the family invited him to there place to say as his mission was carried out. Now heres the kicker his mission is as fallows: You must enrole yourself in the wizarding school of Hogworts and establish a safe trade point between the magical world and the Elemental countrys.

When Naruto heard this he was sad as he had to leave Fleur and her family as he had to leave France and go to great britian but she promised to write to him everyday. Naruto asked how he was going to get his things but the Delacours told him they would buy his supplies for school he just needed to get his wand and his familer. So here he was with Fleurs father looking at wands but then something amazing happened. The moment Naruto touched a pure white wand with a blue tip he felt a warmth shoot through him, it was the feeling like a mothers love on a horrible day.

So Naruto got the wand with a smile on his face but what really got him to buy it was the core of the wand. "That wand has the hair of a young Veela known as Fleur Delacour." The moment the woman giving him the wand he knew that was the reason why Dominic wanted to go with him... clever bastard. And now the two were going up to a pet store he was aloud a familer and damnit he was going to get one! So Naruto looked and looked but then his eyes landed on a Snow white Fox kit with big blue eyes that were stairing at him with a playfulness, Naruto smiled and picked up the kit, "Hi there little guy-" Naruto saw the kit growl and he chuckled. "My bad girl." The kit gave something akin to a smile at him and he turned to Dominic and said man nodded and they paid for the kit but not without naming her, "I'll call you espegle."

So now we get out fo the past and into the present as we see Naruto on a train with Harry and Hermione, who just adored the fox kit who was cutelu snuggled in his hair, were talking about what he would need to know about the school. "Well you see Naruto the school student body is seperated into four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin." Hermione said when Naruo asked why everyone had a diferent colord robes but he did notice some hostility when she mentioned Slytherin. "So what house are you two in?" Naruto asked and Harry was more than happy to give an answer, "We are in Gryffindor." Naruto nodded his head but then popped a question that started to pleg his mind, "And how are you srted into each house?" Harry and Hermione grinned at him and Hermione answered, "Well you see each of the houses latches onto a certian part of you. For Gryffindor its bravery, for Ravenclaw its Knowledge, Hufflepuff its loyalty and for Slytherin its cunningness." Harry nodded at this.

"O.K. but how will i be sorted?" Naruto asked and Harry and Hermino just keep grining, "Secret." They said and Naruto sighd and facepalmed wondering what his grandfather was doing right now.

Why don't we find out? Back with Hiruzen he was in a council meeting with both sides each one yelling at each other over the fact there resedent Biju holder was missing. Having enough Hiruzen just slamed his hand down scilencing everyone in the room. "Naruto is currently on a long term mission for me in the Magical countrys-" He was cut off by a male civilian, "WHY WOULD YOU GIVE THAT DEMON AN IMPORTANT MISSION SUCH AS THIS YOU OL-" he was promptly cut off as an AMBU choped the back his neck and took him away. "Now I want you all to listen to me, Naruto is from now on, my personal soldier an he will only be taking orders from me, on top of that he is protected by the Sarutobi clan! Do you all understand that!" All Hiruzen got were a few murmers, "I said, DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" At this the old Hokage got "YES HOKAGE-SAMA" Hiruzen nodded, "Meeting dismissed!"

Hiruzen was now in his office going through a few sheets of documents, why did he take this job again? Oh ya Naruto isn't old enough yet... Hiruzen sighed at the last thought, would Naruto even want to be Hokage after all of this? He saw Naruto forge three new bonds in a span of three hours, and one spoke french just like he did! Hiruzen sighed for the what felt like the tenth time today as there was a knock at his door, Hiruzen had his AMBU open it as the last people he wanted to ever see walked in, Teams seven, eight, and ten. It was funny each team was knocked out in the second part of the exams a few days after Naruto left. Well to be fair most failed sense they had to survive and grab three flags in ten days and the teams haden't been ready for the desert conditions only teams from Suna and Tsushi made it and one team from Kumo aswell. This wasn't a problem to the old kage as he expected them to be knocked out early...

"And how are you all today?" Hiruzen asked them as he didn't see a reason why they had to be here... Well Sasuke maybe because despite what anyone thinks he and Naruto are close but they had to put up there masks of haiting each other and even thou they were friends some of the things Sasuke does say did hurt Naruto to a degree. "Well Hokage-sama I want to know were Naruto is, I haven't seen him ever sense we got back, and thats why Team seven is here i have no idea about the others." Kakashi shruged. Kakashi Hateke or Sharingan No Kakashi the man who has said to have copied over one-thousand jutsu. And he happened to be Naruto's teacher. But Haruzen would use the term very losely sense Kakashi only ever taught him how to climb trees. Hiruzen looked over to team eight who was lead by his very own son Asuma Sarutobi. Asuma looked a huge deal like his father a spitting image you could say the only defrence was that Asuma was younger. "I'm just here to get clearence to training ground 47, I only need it for one week."

Hiruzen nodded and Asuma called his team leave but Ino spoke up, "Asuma-Sensei wait a sec I wanna know were the dobe went to!" Ino was a very pretty girl with her purple battle skirt and jacket. She had platinum blonde hair and babe blue eyes which had annoyance in them at her two team mates Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi. Shikamaru was a very lazy person with black eyes and pineapple shaped hair. Choji was...er a VERY plump boy who loved to eat.

Hiuzen nodded and took out a sheet and gave it to Asuma who was about to leave but was stopped by Ino's outburst and shruged, "Might as well." Asuma said not caring but he knew perfectly were Naruto was. Hiruzen looked over to team ten who was lead by Kurenai Yuhi a beautiful raven haird woman who happened to be daiting Asuma. On her team she had Kiba Inuzunka, Shino Abrume, and Hinata Hyuga. Kiba was a feral looking boy who had a puppy on his head. Shino was a very quiet boy who was odd to say the least with his high jacket. Now we have Hinata a very soft spoken timid girl that if you put her next to Naruto whithout his mask they could be twins. "And what do you need Kuranai?" Hiruzen asked, "I just need a mission D-rank will do."

"Oh come on sensei I want a C-rank!." Kiba cried, but he was quickly shut up by a glare from Kurenai. Hiruzen chuckled and pulled out a simple D-rank form but when he handed it to Kurenai Hinata popped a question, "U-um H-hokega-Sama w-were is N-naruto?" Hiruzen sighed as he saw this in everyones eyes well exept Asuma and Kurenai. "Naruto is currently on a solo S-Rank in the magical countrys." the moment he said this Kiba started to growl, "WHY DOES THE DOBE GET A SOLO S-RANK! HE IS NOTHING BUT A CLOWN!" Kiba then was scilenced by the glares of Asuma, Kurenai, Hinata, and suprisingly (To Kiba anyway) Sasuke. "I'm going to say this once so listen, Naruto Uzumaki is my soldier and he is much stronger than you Kiba-kun so if I give him an S-Rank then it is his and my business not yours. Do you understand?" Kiba just nodded and ran out the door with teams seven, eight, and ten behind him. Hiruzen slumped back into his chair and lit his pipe, "I'm getting to old for this shit."

The train ride for Naruto was very fun as he watches as people piled out of the train he to fallowed suit coming in behind Hermione and Harry but he was mixed into a bunch of kids that were shorter than him known as first years even thou he would be placed with fifth years later, When he found out he would be placed with fifth years he was really happy but then Harry told him that he would be a year above them which suprised him as he thought they were all the same age but it turns out that he was older by just a year. As he went with the first years he saw a hat and a chair then an old man with a very long beard started talking, "Hello students and welcome back and Hogworts my name is Albus Dumbledor and I am your Headmaster and this year we have two special anouncments the first, is that this year we will hold the Tri-Wizard tournament!." As he said this the hole place erupted in aplus but was scilenced when Albus rose his hand, "Also the Elemental countrys have sent one of there own here to make peice with us let me introduce Naruto Uzumaki from Konoha!" Naruto blushed when everyone looked at him and he waved shyly and the kit in his hair yipped as they grinned and waved back.

Now that had been said each first year was then sorted into there houses by a hat... A HAT! then it was Narutos' turn as he sat down and the hat was laid on his head the there was a voice, 'Well, well, let's take a look here.' Naruto Jumped a bit as the hat talked through his thoughts, 'You have the cunningness of a Slytherian but your loyalty and bravery cancels that out, hmmm ah, but I do see your wanting to learn, haha looks like you will be a...' Then suddenly the hat cried out, "RAVENCLAW!" And with that all of the Ravenclaws erupted in noise! Naruto grinned and the school robes he had on turned blue and he made his way to the Ravenclaw table and a few of the seventh-years made a spot open for him and the moment he sat own he was being asked questions about his home, the land marks, the capitals, and Naruto even went on to explain is village along with the other four main ones as well.

After Naruto was seated Albus spoke again, "I will now explain the Tri-Wizard tournament to the ones who do not know." Naruto listened with open ears as did a lot of muggle borns. "The Tri-wizard cup a it is also called calls upon three champions from the schools so this year after this week we will have the students of Beaxbatons and Dumstrang Instatute." Albus was interupted by girls giggling about Dumstrang and Beaxbatons boys and guys were talking rather loudly about the girls from both schools. "As I was saying, the one to pick the champions will be the Goblet of Fire which will be un vailed when the other schools get here. Now as a precaution only students of seventeen and older will be able to join, and you must have turned seventeen either over summer break or in the course f the next week." Suddenly Albus got yell after yell about that being rubbish, more so from the Weasley twins who both will turn seventeen a week after the schools arive. But Naruto was excited even thou he was just fifteen.

After more yelling Albus had the feast start and Naruto saw a bunch of food just poof onto the table which made him jump again but he quickly was eating as well but as the night went on a few of the seventh-year Ravenclaw girls who were very pretty to him flirted with him a bit making him blush as they did. So after that he got the name of the three main girls wh flirted with him the first was a girl who was a little taller than him who had brown eyes and blonde hair, and very pale skin, her name was Alana Rosewood, the second girl was shorter than him by about an inch but had blue hair and green eyes and her skin tone was around Naruto's, her name was Charlotte Morin, and the final girl had brown hair, brown eyes, and had a more darker skin tone than Naruto her name was Selena Daze. fter the feast was over the three girls lead Naruto to the Ravenclaw tower, whem they got there a painting of an old man reading a book said to them, "Password?" Selena was the one who spoke, "Rune Scape." the paintin swung open as she said this. The moment Naruto entered the room he was assulted by blue and teh girls sat him down on the big couch they had in the middle, but the problem is that the couch only sat three people so now we have the comical scene on Naruto being cuddled like a teddy bear by three very pretty girls... all in all Naruto had a great firts night at Hogworts.

AND CUT THERE IS CHAPTER TWO ILL TRY TO GET CHAPTER THREE UP IN THE NEXT TWO DAYS BUT NO PRIMISES SO HAVE A GREAT DAY GUYS!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people thanks for reviewing and liking my story heres chapter three.

It has been about a week sense Naruto started his Hogworts journy and he coudnt be happier, he had most of his classes with Charlotte, Alana, and Selena which made him very happy and he had about two to three classes every monday and wensday with Harry and Hermione.

Thou one problem Naruto did have was learning magic. To him it was learning how to use Chackra all over again but with the help of Kage-Bunshins Something he never wants to show the girls out of fear of his own life. Other thank that he was excited today the other schools would be coming so in light of all of that the students of Hogworts were ither outside waiting for the other schools or inside the Grand Hall helping the place look cleaner if it was possible.

So here we have Naruto sitting on the steps of the school with Selena while Alana and Charlotte were inside there dorm getting as they liked to call it 'Sexy' Naruto, even thou the girls did tease and flirt with him could only see them as his older sisters which made Alana on the day he said that whisper in his ear, "Were your nuaghty big sisters right?" That made Naruto glow more red than his mothers hair while Selena pulled him away and hugged him to her chest while yelling at Alana for trying to corrupt him.

So one could say Naruto had an amazing first week and he did. "So Naruto you excited about seeing her?" Selena asked which got a blush from Naruto knowing she as talking about fleur, he remembered how his 'sisters' found out.

(FLASH BACK)

Naruto was currently reading a letter sent by Fleur telling him she was excited to see him again in a couple of days and while he was writing her back Alana got it and rushed it to Charlotte and Selena who started to tease him, "Our little Naruto is growing up so fast *sniffle*" Alana fake cried as Selena and Charlotte huged each other and Naruto just sweat dropped at them.

(FLASH BACK OVER)

So here he was waiting for Fleur. About ten minutes later Charlotte an Alana came out of the dorms to sit with Selena and him and he was blown away by the girls, they had somehow made there robes less bagy and it fit there forms and on top of that they had there hair in a pony-tail but had two strands of hair framing there faces, something they all copied from him. And it was very funny because they had snuck nto the boys dorm in the middle of the night, which he still dosent know how they did, and charmed his hair to look more sleeker and the back became one big spike. (Think young Hinata) at this he was a little mad.

But Naruto wasent to mad because the girls teasing him was there way of showing him they loved him and he would let them keep doing it as long as they were smiling he was just wondering what Fleur was going to say, Harry and Hermione were still laughing at him. Suddenly a first-year boy started yelling evryone to look at the lake, as they did a huge pirate ship erupted from the water and Naruto only had one thought, 'Why did they go underwater? its a SHIP.' After the ship had docked a burly man came out with students both a female behind him, "Ah Dumblore iys good to see you my friend!" The man said in a deep Russian accent. "Igor, good to see you." Albus said hugging the man.

Just then a third-year pinted to the sky and yelled to look at the sky and they did but what they saw was amazing it was a house sized carrage that was beeing pulled by a team of eight pegesus. As it landed out came a bunch of blue cloak wearing male and females that looked like they were shivering but then a HUGE woman walked out, said woman had red bowl hair that went to her shoulders and was wearing a VERY expensive phox coat, she too went up to Albus, "Ah Dumbly-dorr 'Ow are you?" Albus smiled at the woman and gave her hand a kiss, "As fine as ever Maxime." after that her students started to go with her inside Hogworts but they all stoped when they heard a sqeall that came from Selena as she Charlotte, and Alana were cooing at Naruto and Fleur, who were hugging.

It had happened when Maxime was talking to Albus and Naruto wasen't paying attention as he felt two hands covor his eyes and a whisper in his ear, "Missed me, mon amour?" Naruto blushed at what she called him. He turned around and swept fleur into a hug and Selena noticed and thats why she sqealled.

"Well Maxime it seems some of our students know each other." Maxime gave him a deep laugh and nodded. All of the students piled in and the Beaxbatons students sat with the Ravenclaws while the Dumstrang boys sat whith the Gryffendor. Much to Slytherans ire that is.

Dumbledore stood at his podium and started to speak, "Welcome esteemed guests welcome to Hogworts while your here please come to think of this as your home, and students of my humble school please show them our tridition... the right ones." Albus said as his eyes flickered over to Fred and Goerge who looked offended. "Now I will un veil the Goblet of fire!" As Albus's words left his mouth a blue fire erupted from the ground and when it subsited a golden goblet sat on a stand. "As my students already know only students of seventeen and older may submit there name, and to enforce this I myself as well as the other headmasters will be drawing an age line, also as another precaution we are putting a school lock charm on it as well for those of you who think that submiting your name from another school will let you compete as a fourth champion."

"Now tuck in!" Albus then started the feast which had many other dishes from other countrys. "'Ere Naruto try zis." Fleur said as she hoverd a spoon full of bouillabaisse in front of Naruto's face, he smiled and put his mouth it slurping it and swalloed, "Wow Fleur Zis- I mean this is amazing! What is it called?" Fleurs smile brodened, "Eet is called bouillabaisse, and eet is my favorite dish!" Naruto nodded and smiled but then the girls came in, "Awe look girls our wittle brother is so cute with his girlfriend!" Alana said and got a blush out of Naruto and a smirk from Fleur who wrapped an arm around him, "Oui and 'e is mine." Naruto blushed harder, "Why must you all do zis- I mean this to me?" As he said thsi Charlotte askd him a question, "Naruto why do you keep correcting yourself?" Naruto gave atired sigh, "You see my childhood wasen't the best my village had just came out of the third shinobi war and was attacked my a monster known as the kyubi-" Naruto was caught off my Selena, "And a Kyubi is what?" Naruto looked reluctent but sighed might aswell tell them now. "The Kyubi no kistune or Nine-Tailed Fox is what my people call a Biju which is a monster of increadeble power going from one to nine and people are often had these thing sealed in them..." The girls looked disgusted, "Most lead horrible lives beaten, ignored ,and scorned for something out of there controle..." The gils looked at Naruto wondering why he stoped talking and was looking down but then they came to an answer. "Your one of them arnt you..." Naruto had tears fallin from his eyes as he nodded waiting for them to leave him like the rest...

What he got was the complete opposite as Fleur pushed his head up and made him look her in her eyes, "Naruto if you zink somezing like zis will make me hate you zen you are dead wrong." Alana, Selena, and Charlotte nodded and Naruto teard up again. "Now go back to telling us why you correct yourself, zen we will talk about your childhood... I want to know what zey did to you..." Fleur said softly. Naruto nodded and continued, "I correct myself because when im on a mission speaking clearly help you deal with ze- the costumer." Alana smiled and nodded then said, "Now the real reason." Naruto's face fell and he sighed, "I learned 'ow to speak french first so when I was learning how to speak Japanese and English the vilagers thought tat French wasen't a real language and zey..." Naruto choked up but continued, "Zey used to throw things or hit me telling me to speak right..." As he said that his 'sisters' looked like they were about to kill someone and Fleur was glowing white as he saw a feather on her arm, Veela. side. Naruto quickly put his hand on her arm which calmed her.

"Please don't get mad... please." Naruto whispered and the girls just nodded but then Fleur said something that will forever change Naruto's life, "You are never going to live zere again, I don't care what it takes but you WILL live anywere but zere!" Naruto's eyes watered again and he hugged Fleur around her neck crying into her, while Fleur wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him deepr into her. Normaly this would be reversed but for them this... Is what felt right. As Naruto started to stop crying he felt Other arms around him and he saw his 'sisters' hugging him, Naruto just smiled.

It took a few minutes but everything went back to normal for Naruto and the feast was over. "Now as of tonight the cup is open to you future champions. The Goblet will pick its three champion at the end of this month, and remember that when you submit your name that is it, there is no way out. Have a good night." Albus said as the students piled out of the grand hall it was still four in the afternoon so the students had a good amount of free time so Naruto spent it with Fleur talking about random things, and by random things I mean Fleur talking about him coming to France with her over the winter break. "I would love to Fleur but I don't know if grandpere would let me..." Naruto said as he leaned into Fleur his head in the crook of her neck while she leaned her head on the top of his. "I don't care Naruto you will coem to france with me zis winter break." Fleur said, a Veela when they choose there desired mate are possessive and for good reason sense very few Veela get the chance to fall in love.

While Naruto and Fleur were having their tender moment Selena, Charlotte, and Alana were watching with smiles on their faces. It only took one week for Naruto to wiggle his way into their hearts, so now they just needed to talk to Fleur. It was a little later when Naruto and Fleur were starting to og back inside for a late snack when our favorite three girls came up and took Fluer by her arms, "We just need to barrow her for just a sec!" Alana said as they drug Fleur away. Naruto stood there with a confused look on his face.

The girls drug Fleur over to the other side of the trees by the lake and they sat her down, Alana spoke first, "I'm going to make this simple Fleur your a very nice girl and Naruto seems to have fell in love with you so were going to make this nice and clear." Charlotte then spoke, "You do anything to Naruto, and you break his heart." Then Selena finished for her, "We will break you... got it?" Fleur gave a strong nod. "I wont hurt 'em, us Veela seldom get ze chance to fall een love, I will not break Naruto... I will hurt myself before zat." The girls nodded and smiled at Fleur and they walked away, with Fleur of course.

The next day was very slow sense none of the students had classes on that day sense the other schools came on a saterday. But that day was when everyone was putting there names into the goblet. And because of this there was a line streatching to out side the great hall. "Are you sure about zis- this Fleur?" Naruto asked while he waited in line with Fleur and his 'sisters' "Yes i'm sure Mon amour and what did I tell you about correting yourself?" Fleur sent a mini-glare at Naruto. "To not to..." Fleur nodded and his 'sisters' giggled at the fact Fleur was more of the dominate one in there relationship. And for good reason sense Veela is always dominate in a real relationship. Fleur's own father can confirm that and Naruto's if he was alive... Kushina was scary when she wanted to be. The line to the cup was widdling down and it was Fleur's turn to put her name in, she walked up to the cup and dropped the paper with her name in the goblet. Not to soon after the other girls did as well.

"Now what do we do?" Naruto said as he left with Fleur and his 'sisters' "Ze only thing we can do wait." Fleur said dragging Naruto the Beaxbatons carriage. "See you later Naruto we have to go finish our four foot explanation on the Wolfsbane potion for proffessor Snape." Alana said. Just because they were Ravenclaws didn't mean they were lazy... Well for those three at least. Naruto sat on Fleurs bed, Fleurs was like every other room for the tudents of Beaxbatons Azure and light blue walls with a bed, desk, closet, and a bathroom. Simple but it served its purpouse. Fleur was in her closet looking for something and Naruto coudn't help but blush as the goddess before him as bent over giving him a good view of her butt. Fleur smirked knowing he was looking at her and turned her head a bit and smirked at him, "Like what you see? Me amour?" Naruto blushed harder and softly whispered. "Oui..." Fleur's smirk became a full blown smile as she got what she was looking for and it happened to be a book. "Good I can not have you looking at any ozer woman like me you do at me." Fleur sat next to Naruto and showed him a book which was in french. "Naruto this is a book my maman read to me when I was younger and I was wondering if you want to read it with me?" Naruto smiled shyly and nodded and Fleur began reading it. It was late when Naruto returned to his comen room with his sisters waiting for him. "Tell. Now." Charlotte said and Naruto gave a tired sigh. "O.K. fine i'll tell you." And Naruto went into explanation and the Girls sqealled. "Why can't I have a normal family." Naruto quickly ran up to his room as her barly missed a book being thrown at him.

Hey guys turns out my spot for my church camp was taken... joy. But this means i can make more chaoters for you guys! So this is a little chapter to get everything moving and a little filler. and i know a few of you will say Naruto and Fleur's relationship is moving to fast and Naruto is acting OC and is the 'Girl' of the relationship.  
Naruto and Fleur meet at the world cup and im putting that at the end of May and Naruto spent two months with her family after that. Also Naruto is shy because of the villagers making him so. Also my old girlfriend was the *cough* more dominate one in our realationship and to be fair I think a veela woud be possesive over a there mate who truly loved them. so Have a good day and chapter 4 will be up in a dew days im trying to aim two days between each chapter.  
So thank you for your reviews and if you want me to do anything like add an OC maybe or if you want to rant about a mistake i did pease tell me but i beg you be respectful about it and don't say "Naruto is acting OC you dumbass." i will not reply to you and will erase your review, remember reviews is what make us writters keep writing. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys thanks for your reviews heres Chapter 4!

It had been an overall boring month with the Tri-Wizrd tourniment buzzing the hole school coudn't focus much, and with the other schools... Well it was a discration.

Naruto shot up from his bed with sweat on his face. Naruto had a nightmare the worst he had ever gotten. In his dream his 'sisters' were dead, Harry and Hermione were dead, and Fleur... was dead. Naruto shook his and looked at the clock by his bed, 4:44 was what it read and Naruto fell back on his bed with a grunt.

He got up quietly not to disterb his dorm mates and quietly got dressed in a white button up shirt with his Blue and bronze tie losely around his neck with his school pants on.

Naruto went outside of the school sitting against a tree watching the sun rise over the great lake. He was slowly closing his eyes when he felt a pare of slender arms wrap around his neck, "What are you doing here me amour?" said a melodic voice. "I coudn't sleep, what are you doing out here, Fleur?" Naruto turned arond to see Fleur in a powder blue sleeping dress that gave a tiny bit of imagination.

Fleur gave Naruto a soft kiss on his lips and rested her head on his, "I saw you walk out from my window." Naruto gave a slight laugh and snuggled into Fleur and kissed her back. This caused Fleur kiss back hoping to dominate her love. Soon there toungs were clashing and there hands were all over ach other and Fleur gave a maon which snapped Naruto back into reality. "Fleur we need to stop the sunis about to rise and I don't want people to see you in just a night dress." Naruto said about to get up when Fleur slipped herself into his lap.

"Non let them look at what zey will never have." Fleur said snuggling deeper into Naruto. Naruto himself looked down at Fleur as she sleep, to him she looked like a goddess that came from Heaven.

It was the sound of a sleeping Fleur's breathing that lulled Naruto to sleep everything was so calm then there was a flash and giggles and the two french lovers woke up. It was about six-thirty when Selena, Charlotte, and Alana woke up all three were ready and were heading from there dorm when they didn't see Naruto waiting for them like he usually would. This made them a bit woried Naruto always were with them exept the when they were in the shower thou there was that one time about a week after the other schools got there and Alana had hit Naruto with a stun spell by mistake which knocked him out. So instead of taking Naruto to the nurse they decided to embarrase Naruto by taking him to the baths... Well Fleur was there so Naruto didn't complain THAT much.

So being concerned older siblings the girls set out to find there little 'brother.' Well they found him rather quickly but the three didn't expect him to be in a cuddle with Fleur... And Selena's father said that having a camra always on you was a waist of time...

*FLASH* Naruto and Fleur both woke up with a amazing warmth still half asleep the two snuggled back into each other. But the two's eyes quickly snapped open by the giggle of girls. Opening their eyes fully Naruto quickly wraped Fleur up in his Ravenclaw robe jacket and his face was the color of his mothers hair. Fleur wasen't coping much either as even thou she herself didn't care what other people thought of them, she cared about Naruto's public standing more than herself of course.

"W-what are you doing?" Naruto screamed softly. (A/N:I still find the irony in that question funny) "Sorry little brother but you are in no position to be asking questions," CHarlotte said twirling the strand of hair that framed her face. Selena and Alana nodded in agreement and Fleur just stood up and took it in stride. "Naruto I a going to ze carraige so I will be needing your jacket 'till I come back." Fleur kissed Naruto on his lips one last time before going back to change into her normal uniform swaying her hips a but for th eenjoyment of her blonde lover.

"Come on Naruto no one is at breakfast at the moment and I want some bacon!" Alana said while dragging Naruto behind her while Selena and Charlotte walk behind them. As the four entered the hall there was only a handfull of poeple there, Naruto looked over to the Gryffindor table to try to find Harry or Hermione, but he only saw Hermione who had her face in a book. "Guys ill be right back im going to go over and say hi to Hermione." Naruto said walking over to the lion table. Naruto looked at Hermione who still haden't noticed him yet, "Hey Hermione," Naruto said as Hermione looked up and gave a smile which Naruto returned. "Hello Naruto how are you this morning?" Hermione asked closing her book. "Coudn't be better so far." Naruto replied. Hermone nodded and then Naruto asked her a sudden question, "Hermione were has Harry been lately?" Hermione replied, "I'll tell you but you have to keep it a secret O.K?" Naruto nodded and Hermione spoke up. "Harry is with Daphne Greengrass." Naruto's eyes widened and he started to stutter, "Wh-what? When how why?!" Hermione put her fingur to her lips as a shushing notion. "They have been talking sense second year and, well they have hit it off no one other than you and I know so keep quiet about it!" Naruto nodded and walked back over to his table.

To Naruto's surprise Fleur was already sitting there. Naruto plopped in his seat to the right of Fleur, "'Ave a good chat with hermione?" Fleur said looking at Nauto's face which still had a shocked expesion on it. "Y-ya it was great anyway... Fleur are you excited today the goblet will pick champions!" Naruto said turning the subject around, Fleur nodded and smiled. "Gee Naruto thanks for the words of kindness." Charlotte said sarcastcly, "I mean its not like we didn't put our names in the cup." Naruto rubbed his head shepishly. As the time passed more and more poeple piled into the granned hall, soon everyone was sitting down awaiting their Headmasters opening speach. "I hope everyone has had a wonderfull first month with the other schools, now its time for the moment we have all been waiting for." Dumbledore then swept his hand around the room and all the lights went out and the gobet was the ony source of light in the room. "Now the first champion of the the Tri-wizard Tournyment is-" The goblet normaly blue flame then turned red and a peice of paper erupted from the cup. "From Durmstrang Instatute VIKTOR KRUM!" The Bulgarians cheered loudly and Viktor came and shook Abus's hand and walked into the trophy room. "Now our next champion is-." The same thing happened agian, "Fleur Delecour!" BeaxBaton erupted into clapping as Fleur smiled at Naruto and he gave her a kiss and with a pink face she walked up and shook Albus's hand and she also went into the trophy room but not without giving Naruto a daziling smile, Which Naruto returned. "And now our final champion is-. The cup once more erupted into red flames and the last paper came out. "Cedric Diggory!" Then the puffs started yelling at the top of there lungs and Cedric smiled and shook Dumbldors hand and went into the trophy room. "And with that we our three champi-." Albus was cut off by the goblet erupting into flames once again but this time it was more wild and a peice of paper flew out and gently landed in the headmasters hand. "Ronald Weasly..." Ron screamed yes and happly shook Abus's still shocked numb hand and head into the trophy room the room was very quiet then suddenly the stdents, Hufflepuffs, started to scream there anger. Albus got the rest of the headmasters and was about to go into the trophy room when he turned sharply and his voise cut through the screams like a hot knife through butter. "Naruto can you come with me please, we may need your assistance." Naruto nodded and gave his other two 'sisters' a nod and went with the headmaters.

When Ron (A/N: No offence to Ron fans but he will be bashed to a point.) walked into the trophy room he saw the other champions talking by the fire place the room had. Ron beelined it twords the other champions and his eyes set on the Veela. 'That will teach that no good blonde ars to mess with me!' But as he walked loser the champions looked at him and it was Fleur who spoke, "Do zey need us back in ze grand hall?" Ron gave her a grin that he thought was a flirtation one but on the way he was giving it was disgusting. "Didn't you hear? I'm the fourth champion!" Ron said and all of their eyes got huge at this suddenly with the sound of yelling the headmasters walked into the room, with Naruto right by Albus. "VIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" Igor screamed his face turning red. "HOGWORTS IS NOT ALOUD TWO CHAMPIONS IF THIS IS NOT FIXED I WILL PULL OUT!" Igor screamed again standing nex to Viktor while Maxime stood next to Fleur. "If you want him to loose his magic by all means Igor pull him out." Albus said making Igor quiet. "Fine the but what is this boy doing here! Both the redhead and blonde!" Albus calmy gave his relpy, "Ronald I don't have the slightest idea hwo he is here but I will find out why." Ron looked uneasy. "And Ze blonde?" Maxime said. "Naruto as you may know comes from the Elemental Countrys I was hoping he could maybe help." Naruto nodded, "Oui in my village zere is a family known as ze Yamanaka zey are mind walkers and if I can get permission, I MIGHT be able to have my Hokage send one." Naruto said stressing the might. "Vhy do you say might?" Igor asked. "I'm not favored by the civillian sid eof my villages council, but we only have to worry about their opinions after that we should be clear I only have to head back-." Naruto was interupted by Fleurs glare. "Non! I told you, you are never going back zere!" Albus sighed and looked at the young weasly who was figiting then back to Fleur, "I'm sorry but we need him to go back so we can settle this and continue." Naruto saw the glare on Fleurs face. "I'm sorry head master but you must come with me as well, you must state your claim as a client and I am able to by pass you of that and you must come with me." Alus nodded and was about to get the floo powder so he could go with Naruto when Fleur spoke up, "Zen i'm coming with you... I want to see the place were you gew up mon amour." Naruto blushed a bit. "I vant to go as well I need to check this out for myself." Viktor said. "If zere going to go zen so will I." Maxime said.

Naruto was lucky it had been the morning when the names were picked Because it took a full three hours to get the floo powder needed for the trip and get a flew network set up. "O.K now remember when you go threw here you will say 'Hokage's office'" Naruto said as he took some powder and threw it at his feet. "Hokage's office." And with that Naruto was sweap away in green flames. Fleur came next saying the same thing and she was also sweap away by the green flames. Then it went as fallowed, Cedric, Ron, Viktor, Albus, Maxime and Igor.

They had been arguing all day, the two councils just wont stop tlaking about Naruto. Hiruzen sighed it seemed like that was he was doing these days he wished something would happen... Wait why is the fire place glowing green? In a green flash standing before the now scilent councils was the single person they were talking about. Naruto Uzumaki.

When Naruto stepped out of the fire place he looked around to see twealve people looking at him. As soon as Naruto steped out of the way of the fire place there was another green flash and Fleur came out she looked around for a second and saw Naruto's hand out in front of her. Fleur smiled and took it while green flashes happened until everyone one was standing in front of the council.

Naruto was the first to speak, "Hello grandpere." Hiruzen smiled and stood up from his spot to hug Naruto who had to let go of Fleur's hand to do so. "Its been a good while Naruto-kun how are you, and Albus great to see you." Albus smiled and waved to Hiruzen who had let go of Naruto, who grabed Fleurs hand again. "Grandpere I need to see if I may use a Yamanaka." This got eye brows from the shinobi council, but all the civilian council was looking at was the entertwined hands of Naruto and Fleur. "And what for Naruto?" Inoichi Yamanaka said. "You see Yamanaka-sama for the school i'm curently enroled in is having a tournament and-" Naruto was cut off by a few of the civilians, "And who are these people dem-boy..." Naruto looked down and Fleur growled Albus put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and smiled at him his eyes twinkiling. "Naruto my boy would you kindly take our champions and show them around? It is my school who is hosting the tournament after all." Naruto nodded and made a fallow motion with his hands. Naruto then lead the others out but made sure to keep his hands with Fleurs'.

"I would also like it if you did not try to call my student a name he is not." Albus said the twinkling in his eyes gone. A civilian scoffed, "And what are you going to do old man?" The man who said this was grabed by ANBU who put their swords on his neck. "He does not have to do anything because I will handle it." Hiruzen glared at the civilians who shrunk under his gaze. "And this happens to be the client that will give the order to close off the Elemental countrys to the Magical countrys!" This made one Danzou scoff, "Hiruzen your not one for empty threats-" Suddenly Danzou was floating as Albus had puled out his wand. "Is this am empty threat? Anyway we must get back to the task at hand..." Albus put Danzou back on the ground and continued, "You see a competition known as the Tri-Wizard tournament is being hosted at my school this year and only three champion were to be picked one from my school and one from other other two schooles, the headmasters of both are right behind me." Albus said pointing to Igor and Maxime. "And in this tournament there can only three champions and that was the blonde female and the two dark haird males that were just in the room-" Another civilian cut him off, "And the problem is..." Albus schooled his emotions as he continued "The problem is the red haird boy you saw is also a champion when he shoudn't. Because you see three schools but four champions also he is under age only students of seventeen can enter he is only fourteen." The same civilian scoffed, "I still don't see the problem." Hiruzen looked at the counclmen that said that and growled if Albus really wanted to he could ban the Elemental counrtys to solitude with a flick of his wrist... But the worst part is he would lose his chances to ever see Naruto ever again... "So we need to be able to get inside of young Ronalds mind and see what he did to ba able to be a champion." Hiruzen nodded then there was an explosion and smoke was coming from training ground 47...

A little earlyer Naruto was showing the champions around his old home. He brought them up to an old worn down apartment complex. "What the bloody hell are we doing here?!" An irratated Ron said as they entered the building. "Please take off your shoes outside the door." Naruto said slipping off his dragon hide boots leaving him in knee high socks. Fleur slipped off her slippers leaving her in leggings. Cedric and Viktor did the same as well but Ron just walked straight in. When they entered Naruto's old home the only thing that could be said about it was... bland. The walls were grey no pictures or anything there were a few plants here and there but they were very small.

Naruto walked into his bedroom and flipped on the lights. They flickered for a moment before finaly flicking on showing a bed and dresser, and a closet. "And this is my old home... its exacly how I left it." Naruto said shocking Fleur while Cedric and Viktor coudn't say anything. Ron just kept quiet and respected Naruto enough to back out of the room, Cedric and Viktor gave them privacy as well. "So... Zis is what they made you live in?" Fleur said taking Naruto's face into her hands. Naruto nodded and looked into Fleur's lighter blue eyes. Suddenly those blue eyes he loved so much lit up with a burning passion. "Zis is my last straw you are never living here again! You will live with Maman, Papa and Gabbrial and I!" Fleur drew Naruto into a mid blowing kiss which Naruto gave right back with the same force. After a few minutes Naruto and Fleur rested there head against each other painting softly. "je t'aime Naruto" Naruto smiled softly, "je t'aime aussi Fleur." It was Fleurs turn to smile as they emraced in a hug.

Naruto lead everyone out of his old home after his and Fleurs moment which made Fleur glow. Naruto lead them to some of the training grounds when he heard talking, going to the point of all the sound Naruto saw his old 'friends' having more fun than he had ever seen. Just then Kiba sniffed the air and looked over to were Naruto was standing. "Well, well, well look at what the cat spit out."

Kiba smirked at Naruto and expected to get mad at him but when he got no reaction he looked at Naruto and then relised he only knew it was Naruto because of his scent. Naruto walked forward over to his old 'friends.' Naruto's hand titened around Fleurs as he lead his group over. "It's good to see you all again." Naruto said. The deepness and little accent of his voice suprised the bunch. But all of there eyes were on Naruto and the girl they didn't know hands. "Yeah it's been a while dobe!" Fleur noticed a platinum blonde hair girl said this whixh made her angry. How dare she call Naruto a name he hated so much! "I zink you will see he is longer a 'dobe' as you like to call him." Fleur said. Kiba sniffed the air and his eyes glazed over as he staird at Fleur. Fleur accendently lost a bit of her controle of her alure. Kiba being the arrogant mutt he was swaggerd over to Fleur (A/N: I'm using the word in the right contex) "Well hello baby why don't you leave the dobe and come over to a real man." Kiba licked his lips thinking he could beat the dobe in this. Naruto growled and took out his wand about to hex Kiba to the moon. "I'm sorry little boy but i'm already looking at a real man who is not you." Fleur said making Ron and Cedric laugh while Viktor said "Burn."

Naruto laughed with them as Kiba's face grew red with anger the rest got worried Shikamaru and Chouji were getting ready to step in and stop Kiba thinking Naruto was still the same in strength as he was when he left. Hinata was looking at Naruto and Fleur with saddness but that changed to a smile, 'At least he is happy.' Hinata thought. Sakura and Ino were looking at Fleur with a glare which the witch saw "Problem?" Fleur asked the girls. "Stay away from Sasuke!" they both yelled. Fleur rose an eye brow, "And why would I even talk to 'im?"

Sakura and Ino both yelled again, "Sasuke is our man!" At this Fleur started to laugh, "You thought I meant 'im? Non, non. Naruto is MY man." Naruto blsuhed at her. This made Sakura and Ino drop there mouths while Sasuke and Shino just stood there with hidden smirks. They heard laughing of Kiba and everyone looked at the mutt who was whiping a fake tear from his eye, "N-naruto-bobe is a man? MUHAHAHAHA thats the best joke ever HAHAHA." Kiba was laughing very hard and Naruto looked down, Kiba was his friend once and now... Fleur looked at the man she loved and her eyes went grey as feathers surrounded her amrs but and legs going over her modesty as well. Wings that looked like they should have been on an engle sprouted from her back while her her face was had a look of pure rage. fleur claped her hands together and a fireball grew from it and she threw it at Kiba who jumped out of the way causing an explosion that sent smoke to Konoha... from training ground 47...

It took only a second for Albus and the other headmasters with Hiruzen and the shinobi clan heads th be at the training ground which looked like a crater and in the center was Fleur holding Kiba by his neck "Do you want to run that by me again, little boy!" Tsume Inuzunka the mother of Kiba was about to jump down when Hiruzen stopped her. "Hokage-Sama she attacked Kiba!" Hiruzen sighed, "Tsume wait a moment we dont want to endanger him anymore than he already is." Tsume was relunctent but nodded. It was total scilence only Kiba's grunting could be heard until, "Fleur mon amour... Please put him down." Naruto's voise cut through the hole ordeal. Naruto slowly walked twords Fleur he had some minor burns on his arm but were healing but they were healing a good bit slower than normal. The adults looked at Naruto and saw the other kids in the trees Naruto clones were infront of them burns on them then slowly they began to dispell. Naruto put his hand on Fleurs arm and she dropped Kiba and looked at Naruto's arm.

She had burnt him. The man she loved had been burnt on his arms because of her. Fleur started to tear up as she tried to turn away but coudn't thanks to Naruto grabbing her hands gently. "Naruto I-i hurt you..." Naruto smiled huging his love. "Its O.K. Fleur i'm fine... You look beautiful Fleur." Fleur blushed as her Veela side fated away her feathers faling on her wings dissapred disenergrating in blue particals. Albus smiled, "See nothing to worry about."

Naruto had decided to take Fleur back to Hogworts before something else happened but not before the civilian council decided they wanted to die... "De-Boy we have decided that the girl that you are seeing will be given to Uchiha-sama." All they got was a few hex's and a simple "Fuck. You."

Naruto and Fleur sat against the tree they sat against that morning. "Today was a very eventful day, no?" Fleur asked snuggling into Naruto, Naruto nodded and put his face into her hair. "Fleur?" Fleur snuggled deeper into him.

"je t'aime Fleur."

"je t'aime aussi Naruto."

And there is chapter 4 and i don't know how im going to top it oh wait thats right the Yule ball... anyway you guy sasked if i hate ron. No and Yes in the 4th book and movie he was an ass. nough said. Anyway i hope you all enjoyed it i love writing for guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone heres chapter 5!

It had been about three days sense the Konoha incedent and even with a Yamanaka they coudn't find out how Ron entered his name.

Naruto yawned as he sat in charms listening to Professor Flitwick ramble about the practicals of a few spells. Naruto just wanted to get out of here a be with Fleur.

The bell rung and Naruto was the first to leave with his 'sisters' were giggling at his wanting to be with Fleur. Evere sense Fleur went into her Veela form her possessiveness had multiplied it's self tenfold to the point were Fleur would sometimes break into his dorm and sneak into his bed.

Naruto still wondered how she did such a thing. When he would ask she would either kiss him or rub her nose on his and say, "Secret mon amour." It irritated Naruto, but it was a good irritating.

Naruto walked to the great hall were he would meet with Fleur. Albus had said the first task would take place October tenth... his birthday. Birthday was taboo for Naruto as he never had a real birthday and with Fleur being busy with the first task and his 'sisters' having to constantly study for their N.E.W.T.S.

Pushing his depressing thoughts away Naruto entered the Grand Hall he took his usual spot and sat with a book in his hand. Soon other students who had this period off also came to the hall, either to get a snack or meet up with friends. Just then Harry comes in but he is in the company of one Daphne Greengrass.

A smirk made it's way upon Naruto's face as he stood up and made his way over to the two. "I'm glad you guys are able to be open with your relationship now." Harry blushed and Daphne smirked. "Of course we were just waiting for the perfect time to come out with it." Daphne said hugging Harry's arm. "And when did the perfect time show it's self?" Naruto asked. "Right after the goblet incedent. With everyone talking why not just come out and be just a little irritated with people talking, and with this little tournament going on we will be forgotten."

Naruto smiled at them and nodded. "Well if you will exuse us Naruto we um.. are going on a date." Harry said. Naruto smiled widely and nodded, "Alright i'll get out of your hair then good luxk you two." With that Naruto walked away going back to the Ravenclaw table. Once getting to his spot Naruto sat down next to Alana who had just got done with potions while Selena and Charlotte were in Arthromancy. "So how are your N.E.W.T.S. coming alng Alana?" Alana groaned and used Naruto's shoulder as a head rest. "It's terribly hard... By the way were is your Fox kit at? I haven't seen her in a while?" Naruto nodded, "She is at the age were she is going into heat and i'm letting her rest in on my bed so she wont be bothered by other animals."

Alana nodded, "I hope she is O.K." Naruto sighed, "In a way im a little jealous. I haven't even hit my Veela maturity yet and when it does I don't even know what to expect." Alana laughed a bit. "I nearly forgot your a male Veela." Naruto rolled his eye's "Ya well a lot of people forget that little fact. Most Veela's don't even give signs they are Veela's until their maturity." Alana put her head up and patted his shoulder, "Must be hard." Naruto nodded once again, "Trust me it is, Fleur dosen't even know what I will go through."

Speak of an Angel and one may appere. Fleur came walking into the Grand Hall at a very brisk pace and grabbed Naruto by his arm and drug him out. Alana just sat there with a very confused face, "Whaaa?"

"Dragons." Fleur said as she and Naruto sat by their tree by the Black Lake. "What?" Naruto asked. "Ze first task, I 'ave to fight a dragon." Naruto's mouth dropped, "How do you know?" Naruto asked. "Madame Maxime told me last night." Fleur said, Naruto nodded and started to think of way's she could fight the dragon. "Fleur i zink we should use your Veela form to fight ze dragon." Fleur nodded. "Fleur when do you go into heat?" Naruto asked and Fleur went red, "Christmas... Zats when I go into my heat." Naruto nodded again. "Good we don't need the dragon to want to mate with you if the dragon is a male." Fleur blushed and grumbled something in french. "What was that, Fleur?" Fleur blushed hard. "I said You are ze only person I want to mate with." Naruto did two things, blush then faint.

When Naruto woke up he felt a gentle rubbing in his hair. He relaxed more into Fleur as she used her other hand to gently rub his whisker marks that were barley visable. Because of her rubbing a grumbling came from Naruto which made his eye's snap open. "Were just purring mon amour?" Fleur giggled Naruto shook his head fearcly. With Fleur's rubbing Naruto's eye's glazed over and he reversed there positions and kissed her deeply. Naruto stated to rub her sides with hi hands and started to kiss her neck leaving red spots on her neck. Fleur got a glazed look in her eye's as well, Fleur fliped Naruto and straddled his hips rubbing her lower body on his and pushing her upper body on his as well kissing him deeply. Fleur then switched to his neck leaving more red spots than Naruto did. Fleur laid her head on Naruto's shoulder both painting hard. "Zat was amazing." Naruto said, Fleur nodded but sat up a bit to look into Naruto's eye's. "Naruto I don't know how much more I can take, I NEED to mark you." Naruto nodded. "Not yet Fleur we have to wait just a bit longer..." Fleur nodded, "Fine but come Christmas I WILL mark you." Naruto blushed and Nodded.

It was the day of the first task and everyone was estatic well everyone BUT the champions that is. Naruto stood with Fleur with the rest of the champions as the head of the Wizerding sports and games, Ludo Bagman came bouncing in with a bag in his hand. "Hello my friends! Welcome to the first task and we have a suprise for you~" Ludo opened the bag, "Now just stick your hand in and when you feel something just pull it out!" Ludo turned the bag to Viktor who stuck his hand in and quickly withdrew it and in his hand was a mini-dragon, The Chinese Firaball it had a number '2' on it's neck. Cedric was the next to pull, he got the Swedish-Short-Snout it has te number '1' on its neck. The bag was passed to Ron who did the same as the two males before him, he pulled the Common Green Welsh with the number '3' on its neck. It was Fleur turn and she put her hand in with confidence and pulled out the Hungarian Horntail on it's neck was the number '4.'

"You can do this Fleur." Naruto said as he hugged Fleur she nodded and just kept herself in his embrace.

Cedric tackled his dragon with a Transfiguration spell to change a rock into a dog to distract the dragon. He was partially successful; the dragon took the bait, and Cedric went for the Golden egg. Halfway through, the dragon turned its attention back to Cedric, and burned his face. However Cedric was able to grab his egg, and pass the task.

Viktor He used the Conjunctivitis Curse to blind the dragon and retrieve his egg. However, the dragon stumbled around and smashed half of the real eggs. Viktor was able to get his egg in time.

Ron was up next, he enchanted the dragon to sleep, Which suprised even himself, but while retrieving the golden egg, the dragon snored and let out a jet of flame that set his robe on fire. He tripped while trying to put it out but it did not wake the dragon and he got his egg.

Fleur was the last to go as she got out of Naruto's embrace he kissed her one last time as she walked into the ring with the Horntail. She looked back at Naruto for a second and he nodded. Fleur took a deep breath and she glowed for a second then feathers grew on her body and eagles wings sprouted from her back and her eye's went grey. Using her powerful wings she sent herself skyword and looked at the dragon she was facing. The Horntail growled as Fleur was flying around up out of it's reach unkown to the dragon it was making the chains it was hooked up to coil it's self. Suddenly Fleur made a sharp turn in the air when the dragon tried to track her in fell over the chains wrapped all around it's self. Fleur flew down carefully and grabed her egg. She landed on the ground and ran twords the exit were Naruto was waititng right at the egde of the ring, As they embraced for a second. The Horntails got out of it's binds and she saw the Veela who took her egg and a male who also was a Veela and she sent her head back and sent a jet of flames at them. Fleur sensing the heat wraped her wings around them embracing Naruto. As the flames died down the crowed who were watching saw Fleur's wings still embracing Naruto. Fleur slowly turned around and her feathers turned into an Autumn red as did her wings'. Fleurs eye's then gained a red pupil. Fleur in her rage sent a Fireball at the dragon, It hit it's mark and sent the dragon back. "You tried to hurt my mate... I will kill you!" Fleur's wings glowed red as they reached a deep glow light shot out from them into the sky leaving her wings turned white again as did her other feathers which went away as did her wings making her normal again. Fleur stumbled back into Naruto who picked her up bridal style and went back to the tnt but not before the red light came back down and hit the downed dragon which made a scream as it's scales were burned. Naruto didn't look back.

Fleur woke up with a head ache. She looked around the room to see Naruto by her bed conversing with the other champions quietly. Fleur made a noise that scillenced the converation and Naruto turned to her. "Well i'm glad your back with us mon amour." Fleur smiled a weak smile at him. "'Ello mon amie 'ow long was I out?" Naruto took her hand and got her up. "Only a few minutes, the judges were wating for you to wake up so they can call scores." Fleur nodded and got out of the bed keeping her hand with Naruto's.

As the champions' walked infront of the judge's the crowed was scilent wanting to know what happened. "Today was a great eventful day we all saw something just truly saw something amazing, anyway now to get the scores of our champions'." Ludo said as Cedric stepped up.

"Mr. Diggory used transfiguration to distract his dragon which did work, but he was burned in the procces so we award him... THIRTYNINE POINTS!" Ludo said getting some loud screames from the Puffs.

Viktor was the next to step up. "Mr. Krum showed great usage of his blinding charm on his dragon, but as a karma factor the other eggs were damaged so we award him... FOURTYTWO POINTS!" The Durmstrange students clapped with joy.

Ron stepped up next. "Mr. Weasly is the youngest champion only being in his fourth-year. He showed amazingly by using a sleeping echantment. But the dragon did snort fire at him we will give him... THIRTYNINE POINTS!" The lions yelled in joy.

Fleur was the final champion to be scored she stepped forword, bringing Naruto with her. "And here we have our female champion who used her Veela side to fly around it-her dragon." Naruto didn't miss the lip and he glared at Ludo. "And she did not even use magic to get her egg. Then when the Horntail sent fire at her she not only protected herself but also, if I may say so, her love. And because of this we award her... FOURTYFOUR POINTS!" The girls from Beaxbatons combined with the Ravenclaws made the loudest cheers yet.

"Now I will give you your hint for the second task. Earth, air, or water. The second task will be held after the Christmas break in Feburay, Goodluck to you all!."

As the champions returned to their dorms to relax Fleur and Naruto were heading to the Ravenclaw common room. "Fleur what are you doing?" Naruto asked as Fleur coverd his eye's as they were about to enter. "You will see when we get zere." Fleur lead Naruto to the room she then pulled her hands away and Naruto saw a banner and everyone in the room yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Naruto was shoked. "W-what?" Alana, Selena, and Charlotte smiled and kissed his cheeks. "Did you really think we would forget about your birthday?" Selena asked. Naruto's eye's watered, they remembered... THEY REMEMBERED! Naruto hugged his 'sisters' and they hugged him right back.

Fleur stood there looking at her love cry with happieness she also teird up. "You know Naruto it was Fleur who did all of this." Charlotte said smiling. Naruto looked over to Fleur who walked up to him bringing him into an embrace. The best birthday Naruto had ever had.

It had been a month sense the first task and Fleur still coudn't solve her egg problem. Fleur tried everything from setting it on fire to even dropping a small boulder on it. "I just cant figure out 'ow I am to solve zis egg out!" Fleur cried as she kicked the egg, which rolled over to Naruto. "Fleur we will figure this out.." Fleur shook her head, "You don't undertand Naruto ive tried everyzing! Ive tried burning it, ive tried throwing it, ive tried mailing eet to Australia. Ze damn thing wont give me anyzing!" Naruto laughed as Fleur had her temper tantrum. "Look at the hint again Fleur, Earth, Sky, AND Water." As Fleur was about to say something Cedric came up to them.

"Hello Ced." Naruto said as the two walked up. Cedric nodded at him while Ron kept quiet. "I pressume you haven't figured out the egg yet?" Fleur shook her head, "O.K. then you should take your egg snd go take bath and just soak it." Cedric said trying to not give to much away. "What?" Naruto asked, "Listen go to the baths on the sixth floor. the password is TitanWaves." Cedric said walking away. "Should we trust him?" Naruto asked, Fleur sighed, "Might as well." Fleur grabed Naruto and drug him into the school.

As Naruto and Fleur entered the bath they saw it was very dark with a picture of a mermaid, who glared at Fleur but not at Naruto. "Fleur what are we going to do, we dont have baithing-" Naruto was cut off my Fleur taking off her Uniform which slipped off leaving her in a pink bra and pantie. "Fleur w-what are you." Naruto started saying but he stoped after Fleur unclasped her bra from the front showing Naruto her assets, but she didn't stop there as she untied the painties from the sides giving Naruto a look at the triangler patch of silver-blonde hair just above her snatch. "Fleur what are you doing!" Naruto screamed covering his eye's with his hands. Fleur giggled and she took his hand away from his eye's. "Naruto look at me." Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see the woman he loved infront of him still as naked as the day she was born. "Naruto i 'ave already said you are ze only man who can look at me like zis. Now you can eizer undrees yourselfn or I will tear zem off." Naruto only gulped then nodded taking his shirt, soon his pants and underwear come off leaving him as naked as Fleur. The two lovers enter the pool of a bath tub. Fleur leaned into Naruto who blushed. "Zis is very relaxing mon amour." Naruto nodded and kissed the top of Fleur's head. "You feel like solving the egg now?" Naruto asked and Fleur nodded with a sigh. "Fine but you owe me cuddle time after zis!" Naruto nodded and Fleur took the egg and dipped it under the water she smiled at Naruto and the both dived down, Fleur opened the egg and they heard singing.

"Come and seek us were our voices sound, We can not sing above the ground, And while your searching ponder this: We've taken what you'll sorely miss, An hour long you'll have to look, And recovor what we took. But past an hour - the prospects black. Too late it's gone it won't come back~"

Naruto and Fleur went back up ghasping. "Come and seek us were our voices sound. Thats underwater but the only water source big enough would be the Black lake..." Narut said. "You don't zink the second task is in ze Black Lake? Could you?" Fleur asked. "I woudn't put it past them Fleur. Now And while your searching ponder this: We've taken what you'll sorely miss. They are going to take something of value but what? Maybe the person you love the most?" Fleur nodded at this. "Maybe..." Fleur said after a second. "Now here is the verse that worrys me: An hour long you'll have to look, And recovor what we took. But past an hour - the prospects black. Too late it's gone it won't come back. Thats means you only have an hour to find what they took from you." Fleur sighed and put her arms around Naruto's neck snuggling into his chest. "How will I survive under ze water for zat long? Remember were Veela we ar at a disadvantage under ze water." Naruto nodded trying to tink of a way Fleur can survive for an hour. "Use the bubble head charm." Naruto said. Fleur nodded against his chest. "And um Fleur c-can you get off of me..." Naruto said grunting. Fleur felt something on her thigh, something hard. "Oh what is zis? Little Naruto happy to see me?" Fleur said giggling. Naruto just grunted.

It was a few ays after Naruto and Fleur figured out the second task and Naruto was sitting next to Harry as both were in a rather long classroom with the other males and females of hogworts. Professor Mcgonicle stood in the middle with a rather old record player behind her.

"The Yule ball. A tri-Wizard tradition that has been done with the tournament from it's birth. Now everystudent from fourth year and above may stay." This got groans from the younger years. "But if an older year asks a younger year they may stay. Anyway, each champion will dance first with there date... will you step up and help me?" Naruto nodded, as he went up he heard Harry and The Weasley twins make a bet, "I bet Naruto will do a full dance with her." Harry said while the twin nodded. Naruto walked up to the professor and he offered her hsi hand and they began a standard walts just the first few steps. once they were done Naruto bowed and got an appluas from His 'sisters' and the rest of his house including Fleur who was the loudest while Harry was grinning and the two twins were trying to get Harry to not get their money. " that was very good. Tell me, were did you learn to dance at?" Naruto blsuhed and brushed the back of his head. "You see in my village in the Elemental counrtys." The hall became scilent when he started talking about his old home. "Well you see every few years every Kage from a major village and their Damiyo go to a type of ball you can call it. But one year my Kage brung me with him and well learning to dance was invloved." Mcgonicle nodded and sent him back to his seat.

"Now the Yule ball will be held a few days into the Christmas Holiday then after you may leave if you wish as this year we are giving you two weeks of brake. I hope to see you all blossom." With those words the class if you could call it ended.

Hey everyone a little late with this chapter but i had a great time writing it and am already working on chapter 6. Please don't forget to review and I promise some MAJOR Naruto/Fleur moments. And you guys will be getting a good mini-lemon after the ball and when the second task comes you will be getting an action packed chapter because the second task is my favorite.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys here is chapter 6!

It was a few days before the Christmas holidays and Naruto was nervous as he was going to ask Fleur. But ut he didn't know he was nervous she would say yes, they had been through so much of course she will say yes... Right?

So Naruto got up from his seat in the Grand Hall which was the place he had been thinking about it all.

"Fleur dosen't get out of her class for another hour what am I to do?" Naruto thought out loud. "Well I could use a hand." The voice of his headmaster reached to him as he turned around. "What do you need headmaster?" Naruto asked. "Well Naruto I need to get this letter to Hiruzen." Naruto nodded and took the letter. "What is in the letter, sir?" Albus chuckled with a twinkle in his eye, "Thats for Hiruzen to know and you to maybe find out, stay here i'll get you some floo powder." Albus said walking away, "Headmaster can I take someone with me?" Naruto asked looking at a moping Harry who is was in the same situation as him. "I don't see why not just make sure to be back in an hour, I don't need and marching at me in a rage." Albus said chuckling at Naruto face.

Naruto made his way over to Harry who was moping. "Harry you wanna come with me?" Naruto asked, "To were?" Harry asked back. "My home village. Headmaster has a letter for my leader and I thought instead of you and I being lonley well alone we can be lonley together." Harry chuckled and nodded. "Sounds like a deal to me." Albus chose that moment to come back with the floo powder. "Here is the powder have fun boy's."

Naruto walked over to the Floo Station with Harry, "Remember and just say: Hokage's Office. Alright?" Harry nodded, "Right." Naruto entered and was swalloed up by green flames, "Hokage's Office." And Naruto was away, Harry quickly did and said the same thing whisking him away as well.

The moment Naruto entered the office he heard talking, brushing himself off he looked up to see his least favorite poeple, the council and his so called 'friends.' A second after Harry came tumbling out of the floo. Naruto caught him by the neck of his robe. "Geesz Floo's must really hate you, hu Harry?" Naruto asked chuckling at the last Potter. Harry scowled and stood up brushing the dust from his robe's.

"As much as I love seeing you Naruto I believe you and your friend here has a letter for me?" Hiruzen ignoring the other peple in the room. Naruto nodded and handed Hiruzen the letter, "And grandpere the guy next to me is Harry Potter AKA: The-Boy-Who-Lived." Harry scowled at his title. Hiruzen chuckled at this and nodded to the boy, "Well it's good to meet a good friend of my grandson." Harry gave laugh.

Hiruzen gave a quick read of the letter and nodded then took his own sheet of papaer and wrote on it, once Hiruzen was done he sealed it and gave it to Naruto. "Are you going stay for a while Naruto?" Naruto shook his head and jabbed his thumb in Harry's direction, "Can't if i'm gone too long his girlfriend will kill me." Harry turned to Naruto and had a 'Oh Really?" face, "You mean you don't want to face the wrath of your flower?" Naruto blushed and glared at Harry who smirked back.

It was that moment one of the poeple in the room decided to speak up, "Your still with that whore!" Naruto turned to who said, Kiba, that his bangs covering his eye's. Harry quickly casted the strongest sheilding charm he had over himself and Hiruzen.

"What did you just say?" this question came out as just a whisper but it was heard clearly by who all were there. "I said you dobe, WHY ARE YOU STILL WITH THAT WHORE YOU PACK TRAITOR!" Naruto gave a smirk and whispered, "Good that's what I thought you said." In a second Kiba was against a wall with Naruto holding him there with his left hand while his right held his wand. Suddenly Tsume shot up growling while her partner just stayed down, he knew an Alpha when he saw one. "Put my son down!" Tsume yelled, Narut turned his head to look at her, "He insulted not only my love but he also called me a traitor." He dropped the boy and glared at them all, "Listen close because I will only say this once; you say anything about Fleur I WILL kill you..." Nruto turned around and took Harry to the floo and was whisked away by green flames.

The first thing Naruto did when he got back to Hogworts was punch a wall... Cracking it in the process. Harry put his hand on the Ravenclaw's shoulder, "Calm down Narutoo it's O.K." Naruto sighed and nodded then smirked, "You better get to Daphne before she kills you." Harry smirked, "I can say the same thing to you." Naruto blushed but then felt hands slip around his neck a french accented voice in his ear, "Are you done wiz your adventure, mon amour?" Naruto turned around to see a smiling Fleur. Naruto gave Fleur a soft kiss which she returned.

"Fleur before I forget." Naruto took out a blue and white rose, "Will you give me the honor of being my date for the Yule ball?" Fleur smiled beautifuly at him, "Who else would I go with?" Fleur hugged Naruto and gave him a heated kiss which made him melt into his love.

Itwas the night of the yule ball and Naruto coudn't be more nervous about it. Alana, Selena, and Charlotte were standing next to him all three of them looking stunning. Alana who had a Blue/Lavander dress which split on the sides of her legs giving her date an eyeful of her legs as well as the dress already giving a little bit more than safe amount of clevage. Charlotte was wearing a yellow/blue dress that split to her upper stomach and gave her clevage a good showing also. Selena was wearing a black/blue dress that was strapless and thin, giving away her curves. All in all the three were beauty's meanwhile Naruto was wearing a white/blue kimino that had a lightning/fire designs elegantly across it. The girls decided to wear their hair based off of what they did to Naruto back in the begining of the year back added a pony-tail, while the girls Forced Naruto to wear his hair a little messy but with two strands on the side on his face.

"Naruto stop being so nervous, you look fine." Naruto gave her a deadpan, "I'm sorry that i'm nervous about the biggest night of my life..." Charlotte hugged Naruto to her chest, him blushing in the process. "Your going to be the perfect little prince we know you are, so be you." Naruto nodded and hugged Charlotte back. Soon his 'sisters' dates arived and they were three Durmstang students, Naruto pulled them to the side for a second, "I'm going to say this once; If any of them cry at any time of this night... lets just say I have a very particular set of skills that I have acquired over a very long career, skills that make me a nightmare for people like you. If you treat my 'sisters' right I will not look for you or pursue you, but, if you treat my 'sisters' wrong I'll look for you, I WILL find you and I WILL kill you." The three boy's nodded quickly as their dates laughed at them. Naruto also left short after to meet with Fleur.

Naruto was just outside the Grand Hall with Cedric, Viktor, and Ron. Cedric was wearing a Yellow tuxedo with the one Cho chang on his arm. Cho was wearing just a plain blue dress. Viktor was wearing his Durmstrang dress robes and had to his surprise, Hermione who smiled at him. Hermione was wearing a stunning pink dress that hugged her curves. Finally Naruto looked at Ron who was wearing frilly dress robes, but he did have Lavander brown on his arm which suprised him. Lavander was wearing a Red dress that split in the back. Naruto heard steppes behind him, turning around he saw the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Fleur was wearing a blue/white dress that swirled the two colors in an elegant mannor, The dress was like all three of his sisters combined, but Fleur chest was a good bit bigger than Charlottes... Naruto was the luckiest man alive, and he felt like it as well.

"So mon amour, you like what you see?" Fleur asked as she glided twords Naruto with grace. Naruto could only stare, he then turned to the other three champions', "I have a particular set of skills-" Naruto was cut off by Mcgonigal. "All right champions come quickly!" The champions formed with their dates, it was Cedric and cho, Viktor and Hermione, Ron and Lavander, then Fleur and Naruto. As the champions walked in all eyes' were drawn to them. The girls sqealed over Cedric, Viktor, and Naruto. While the boys were attracted to Cho, Hermione, Lavander and Fleur, but most eye's were on Fleur to this they got a glare from Naruto.

Looking at the hole room Naruto saw a few of his lesser friends and they waved at him and he gave a slight wave back. Through his looking he saw Harry in a Red/Emerald suit with one Daphne Greengrass in a elegant sea-foam dress... Harry is gunna get lucky tonight...

The champions' and their dates sat down at a rather large circler table with the teachers'. Naruto and Fleur sat in between Albus and Maxime, Cedric and Cho sat in between Mcgonigal and Flitwic, Ron and Lavander sat in between Percy and Ludo and to finish off Viktor and Hermione sat in between Igor and Snape who completed the circle by sitting next to Hagrid, Much to Snapes ire. But there was one empty seat open right next to Albus which confused Naruto. Albus stood up, "I'm glad to see you all here, we will eat first then the champions' will dance soon after everyone else will be able to as well, Have fun!" Albu sat down and took his plate a hold and spied the menue until, "Porkchops." Albus said a boom! The porkchops were on his plate. Soon the others' started to call out foods, even Fleur, but Naruto sat there looking at his plate. "Naruto are you ok?" Fleur asked and Naruto sighed,"Sorry I haven't been to a ball like this in forever..." A soft chuckle came from behidn him, "It's only been a year Naruto." Naruto turned his head to see Hiruzen standing there with his formal Hokage robes on which swaped the red and white. "Grandpere!" Naruto exclaimed standing up and embracing his grandfather. Fleur gave a soft smile and Naruto quickly turned around and took her hand getting her on her feet, "Grandpere zis is Fleur Delacour... my love." Fleur blushed at the word choice, while Hiruzen just smiled and gave her a friendly smile, "We have meet before, that one time, and may I say I have never been able to make an explosion that BIG even with my greatest fire justu." Fleur blushed and Narut guided her to her seat once again and he and Hiruzen sat in there places.

After that Naruto had no problem ordering what he wanted but then it came to the dance part of the Yule Ball. "May all the champions please make there way to the dance floor." Mcgonical said and the champions' and their dates got into position. A soft melody was hoe the song started and the champions started to slow dance with their dates each one being close to each other, but for our favorite duo something magical was happening. "Naruto once ze song is over we are going to my parents place for ze rest of Christmas." Fleur said as she had her arms around Naruto's neck, leaning (cough*grinding*cough) heavily against her love. "Fine Fleur, but can I say goodbye to grandpere first before you rape me?" Naruto asked joking but the moment Naruto looked at his loves eye's and saw lust, "You get one minute and zen I WILL mark you ze moment we get home." Fleur purred making Naruto shiver.

Soon the song ended and the teachers joined a few minutes before. The other students started dancing and Fleur got her portkey ready which was a vase, "You get one minute love." Naruto nodded and beelined it to his grandfather. "Grandpere it was great to see you but, Fleur is itching to go and I wont argue with her." Hiruzen smiled ay hugged him, "It was great to see you Naruto and here take this letter and give it to Fleur's father." Naruto nodded and took the letter. On his way back to Fleur he waved at Harry and Daphne who smiled and waved back, he also said goodbye to his 'sisters' who hugged him closley. "Ready mon amour?" Fleur asked and Narut nodded grabbing the vase and them teleporting away to the Delecour mansion.

It was twealve at night when the two left and so the Delecour mansion was dark and quiet it... Well it was until Naruto and Fleur arrived kissing heatedly up to her room. When the two landed on Fleurs' bed their hands were everywere on their lovers body. Fleur sat up and stood as she wicked at Naruto and she slipped her arms out of the dress making it drop down showing a very nude Fleur. Naruto blushed as he looked at his love and she smiled at him and she leaned over him and put her hand on his chest... The next moment he was naked just like her and his suit was in shreds. Fleur kissed him hotly and she leaned ver his ear, "Eet iz time for us to be one, mon amour..." Naruto nodded and kissed her cheek before giving her a full view of his neck. The next moment Fleur was in her Veela form and she lowered her mouth to hi neck and kissed around it untill she found the pot thjat made him shiver and she licked it making Naruto shiver more and she bit into the spot making a shot of pain blow through his neck, but not a second later he was in pleasure he could not fathom and he moaned which made Fleur bite harder. Fleur drew back and smiled at her love and Naruto looked over to his shoulder to see a feather but it was outlined, "Now you 'ave to complete it my love..." Narruto attacked her neck licking and sucking and then Naruto hit Fleurs sweat spot and he sunk his own fangs into her making her have a mini-orgasm righ then and there. Naruto drew back after a few moments and saw the same feather were he bit her but it was only half colored in and he looked at his lover with confusion and she smiled and kissed him deeply grinding her body into his, "Eets ok mon amour you have yet to go through Veela maturity and when you do our bond will be complete." Naruto smiled and nodded kissing her running his hands over her body brushing her breasts making her voice pitch and she moaned and smiled pervertedly at him, "Your being naughty my love..." Naruto shrugged and started to kiss her jaw line. "Naruto over my own judgment, We need to go to bed, I want our first time to be Husband and Wife." Fleur said laying her self on Naruto. "Of course, koi." Naruto hugged his Fleur to him sending him into a deep sleep.

When Naruto woke up the next morning he felt an amazing warmth on top of him, looking up he saw a head of silver. Gently casting a charm to see the time his eye's widened, it was '9:44'! "Fleur wake up, we sleep in." Naruto said shaking his love. Fleur groaned and snuggled deeper into his chest. "Five more minutes..." Naruto sighed then a voice rang out from the door way, "Az amusing az eet iz I would like it if you would get up." Fleur shot up and wrapped the blanket that her and Naruto were using. "MAMAN! Fleur screamed and Appoline laughed and walked away.

Naruto and Fleur came down about ten menutes later to see Fleur's father finishing his breakfast, her mother currently making their's. Then in a flash both Naruto and Fleur were tackled by a silver-blonde bullet. "Fleur smilled down at her little sister and Naruto ruffled her hair making her smile widley at him. Fleurs father looked up at them and smiled. "So how was your night?" Naruto blushed and Fleur smiled pulling her shirt down to the base of her neck showing the bond mark. Appoline gasped and she rushed over to Fleur giving her a hug filled with love. Naruto stared at them with a soft as Dominic and Gabbrial joined the hug. Fleur then too his ahnd breaking the hug for a moment before Naruto joined them.

Naruto stood there feeling the love of the people around him.

Hey guys sorry for being a little late with the update and the chapter being a little short, but this chapter could have gone a lot of ways and I had to pick. So next chapter we get to see whats in the mystery letter and the second task. See ya'll later!


End file.
